Busted!
by Cinderburst Flames
Summary: Shuichi Akai learns a lesson after cheating with two girls...


**Disclaimer: I do not own DETECTIVE CONAN, this anime was CREATED/OWNED BY the one and only AOYAMA GOSHO.  
><strong>

_[Hope you enjoy this fanfic! Sorry for the grammar error...not very good in English. Please take note that this story happens before Jodie & Akai breakup and also please imagine Akemi & Jodie didn't know that Akai love the two of them. Thank you, now ignore me for a while and continue reading.]_

* * *

><p>It was a calm evening that day, as Agent Jodie Starling was driving through the streets. She had just finished one of her mission today and was heading back to her house. The traffic is not as busy as usual, which was a miracle for her, who always stuck in a traffic jam everyday went she went home from work.<p>

Suddenly, her stomach started to growl of hunger. Her faced blushed a little, but then went to normal went she remembered there were no one is her car except herself. Then, Jodie tries to remember when the last time she had eaten today.

'Oh, yeah! I haven't eaten anything since this morning! Guess I should probably stop somewhere to get some food.' said Jodie to herself. Jodie then changes her destination and stop at a nearby supermarket. After she parks her car, Jodie then went in the supermarket.

As she passes from one restaurant to another, she couldn't help herself from noticing the delicious smells. She then settles herself in a French food restaurant. A waitress came to Jodie, gave the menu to her, and left her alone to make her decision. Not long after that, Jodie was about to call the waitress when she then notices a person sitting in front of her. The person was a girl with a long black hair and her back is facing her. 'She seems familiar,' thought Jodie. Then, she remembers her last conversation with Shuichi Akai.

_*flashbacks starts*_

'_Who is that Japanese girl that I'd seen with you, Shuu?' Jodie asks when she and Shuichi went to work with her car._

'_Akemi? She is just my cousin, why you ask?' replied Shuichi._

'_Just curious!' she quickly answers._

_*flashback ends*  
><em>

After that flashback, Jodie stands up and walk to the girl.

* * *

><p>Akemi can't describe her feeling right now. Whether is she happy, excited and shy, she just can't find a word to describe herself. It was her first date with Dai Moroboshi, and Akemi really enjoys it. The other reason why she enjoys the date because Dai finally admit his feeling towards her, how could she not be happy with it?<p>

As Akemi sank inside her thoughts, a voice wakes her up. She looks around and her gaze met with a pairs of blue eyes that were belongs to a blonde American lady.

"Waiting for someone?" asks Jodie with a warm friendly smile. At first, Akemi was puzzled but then she seems to remember something.

"You're Jodie, right?" replied Akemi. Jodie nodded.

"How you know my name?"

"I saw you with Dai days ago and Dai told me about you."

A question struck Jodie's mind. Why Shuu's cousin call him with that name? But, she ignores the question. To her, meeting with Shuichi's cousin is a good thing for her. Maybe she can know more about Shuichi.

"Oh, really? And Shuu told me about you too, Akemi!"

Akemi then look puzzled, and asks Jodie. "Shuu?"

"Yeah, that's his real name, don't you know?" Jodie then followed Akemi's reaction.

"I...do not know..." Akemi answers "He never...told me about that."

Jodie stunned. "That's weird; you don't know his real name even though you're his cousin."

"Wait!" Akemi hold her hands up "What are you talking about, Jodie? I'm not his cousin, I'm his girlfriend! He told me that you're his cousin-!"

Both of the girls suddenly turn quiet. They both stare at each other with a total of shock. The silence went on for 5 minutes before Akemi's face change as she suddenly thought of something.

"Jodie..."

"Yes, Akemi?"

"You, happen to be, Dai's girlfriend, right?"

"Yes..."

The silence then continues, but with a different surrounding. The place where the Japanese girl and the American sat was surrounded by a deadly black aura...

* * *

><p>After a while in the restroom, Shuichi Akai came out and starts to whistle. He walks to the table where he left Akemi.<p>

"Sorry for keeping you wait-"suddenly Shuichi's word stops and stares in front of him while is eyes grew big. At the direction Shuichi was facing, his stare was answered by angry (and deadly) glares from two pairs of eyes. Black clouds of fear starts to form above his head.

Akemi is crossing her arms while Jodie was holding her fist. Both of the girls look like that they are ready to attack Shuichi anytime from now and Shuichi felt like he almost sees the black aura surrounding those girls.

"So, Shuu..." said Jodie "...can you explain to us since when you became our cousin?" To her eyes, Shuichi looks really small that she felt like she can crush him this instance.

Akemi then stands beside Jodie and she never lifts her eyes of Shuichi. She then pushes both of her sleeves up.

Shuichi gulps. Now he realizes that he is facing one problem that even dangerous than the Black Organization...

Akemi and Jodie walks towards the long haired man in front of them...

The only words that flashes through Shuichi's mind: 'Oh, crap...'

* * *

><p>3 days later, James Black receives shocking news from Agent Andrey Camel. Akai got beaten up so badly and is unconscious in a hospital. "How does that happens?" James asks. Camel just shook his head before start to explaining. "I have no idea, but the other agents found him lying down the street behind a supermarket. I'm guessing that whoever Akai got fight in to; this guy must be really strong to knock him down like that."<p>

Jodie, who accidentally overheard this, smiles. But, her smiles seem a little bit unusual and she was very sure that James Black would be very shock if he knows the truth...

* * *

><p><em>[This is my first attempt on making my own DC fanfics. It's bad, isn't it? I got the idea of making this fanfic after I watch a show. Well, hope you'll like it!]<em>

_~ Duchess AnimeLove  
><em>


End file.
